Oh, Hell No!
by Firespirit112197
Summary: This is the first chapter of my book "Oh, Hell No!" the character narrating this part of the book is Kamota. She is the general of the Lod's armies so she's a pretty big deal in the spiritual world. The other main characters include Ruth a gardener in the Garden of Eden, and Kiwi who guards the Garden of Eden from humans and demons. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: Kamota

Author Note: This is my first published story on FanFiction yay! I'm really hyper right now and now I feel like writing. I'm at school right now so I'll finish up when I get home. I'm also thinking about making a warriors FanFiction :D. From the pen to the page, this is Bubbles read on!

Fly, fly, fly, the clouds where whizzing by my face like blades of grass on the Earth. On a normal day I would of stopped to sunbathe on their luxurious tops with Ariel, just talking about, well anything but work.

Ariel and I are angels of protection, I am the general of the Lords army. Hey I might be a woman but I can fight better than any male who dares oppose me. Ariel, my fiancé is more of an emergency angel, like when someone who's in God's plan starts to die or is going through a time of distress, he is called to immediately save that person.

But, today we are not sitting on the clouds, Ariel is somewhere on an emergency call and I have been relentlessly chased by this angelic traitor, I don't know him but he is stocky with dark brown short hair with a go tee, and of course black wings (when an angel betrays God his or her wings begin to blacken, like their soul almost).

Right now I was flying over Tennessee; I could see the rural farmlands and back country as I passed over. I looked pack to see if my pursuer was anywhere close to me, he wasn't.

So I coasted along at a fast but comfortable speed.

I kept on thinking about my mission, my troops where in an area called Litchfield County, Connecticut. It is known as the "Bethlehem" of the western world; I needed to get to get to them and take over the town. The town needs to be clean for Jesus' return, I don't know when it is all I know is that it needs to remain clean until Jesus is sent and I have to choose a "Virgin Mary". Talk about a tough job, there are more demons surrounding that town than there are in Hell, and half of the women in the town either are teen parents or are under age.

SLICE! A huge being swung it's sword across my back slicing some feathers off of my precious wings, I drew my sword and faced my opponent, it was the same stocky, dark angel. He swung at me aiming for my wings again; I blocked it and pierced him in the thigh. He screamed trying to staunch the fountain of blood coming from his leg. I swung again this time blocked by his blazing red sword. The sword was so close to my face I could read the inscription on the side, "Multis mortem" or "Death to many," which was engraved in red iron.

I knew this traitor; it was Azriel, angel of destruction. When he was loyal to God he was one of my Captains, an honored warrior, but now he is a traitor, he is Lucifer's general, and one of the most dangerous angelic traitors.

"Miss me princess?" he teased me, "Not as much as you would of liked me to." I tried to stay strong. "I see your still working for the 'Big Man'," he pointed is sword to my wings, "What's it to you?" He looked at me with fiery, blood thirsty eyes. "Satan wants your soul, Kamota, and he'll get it one way or another." Bile rose in my throat. "Satan will never get it back!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, fury was building in my chest. How dare he? How dare he come back and remind me. I was different back then, I was more, more rebellious.

Azriel smirked at me, that smirk that used to give me butterflies is having the opposite affect now. I never wanted to go back to that place, the place of death and hurting. I thought Azriel made it sound exciting, he said that we would be the authority, that we would be free to make our own world down there. A world with no rules, and no limitations.

When we first went down, we were in charge of keeping the humans in line. Or in other words, torturing them. I couldn't do it, the very people I was once intent on saving I was torturing. I tried to make Azriel see my way, but he refused. I thought he had loved me, but it turned out I was wrong. I learned my lesson and had repented, and I'm never going back.

I looked long and hard at Azriel, taking in his strong, foreboding figure. "Well you can tell your 'Lord' that he will never, EVER! Get me back. I am loyal to the creator of the heavens and the Earth, the forger of mountains and the tamer of seas… You can tell Satan that if he wants me, to come and get me."

Azriel glared at me in disgust and flew off, probably to torture more humans. I can't believe I once loved him so much that I would go to Hell with him. Well, things had changed now he had his loyalties and so did I. But, why would Satan want me, what do I have that he needs? He's probably trying to scare me. That's it he's trying to throw me off my game so I don't complete the mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Jessica

Chapter 2: Jessica

Author Note: Ok guys this is Jessica, she is a soldier who guards the Garden of Eden from humans and any poking demons. What happens when Ariel and Diniel (protector of infants) come looking for Kamota? I don't know this is really bad and I'm the author! Oh well from the pen to the page this is Bubbles read on!


End file.
